The instant invention relates generally to surfaces and panels comprising individual tiles arranged in a predetermined pattern, and methods of constructing such surfaces and panels. The technical field may include, for example, ballistic armor panels comprising regularly shaped ballistic grade ceramic tiles arranged in a close fitting assembly on a backing made of ballistic resistant composite materials.